Mood Swings
by YaoiFanInDenial
Summary: I have a tip for you. Never get your lover pregnant. Especially if your lover, is a guy. Apparently, they don’t like the fact that there is a child in them. That and, there’s a price to pay. These prices are called : Mood Swings. RoyEd MPreg


**I have a tip for you. **

**Never get your lover pregnant. **

**Especially if your lover, is a guy.**

**Apparently, they don't like the fact that there is a child in them. That and, there's a price to pay.**

**These prices are called : Mood Swings.**

**Mood Swing 1: Anger**

"**ROY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs. **

"**Yes?" I walked in very carefully, learning my lesson from last time where a vase was thrown at my skull, but hit the wall instead. **

"**I'm HUNGRY." **

"**Then eat something."**

"**DUMBASS IF I COULD GET UP I WOULD! BUT OH NO THE GREAT ROY MUSTANG HAD TO KNOCK ME AND PREVENT ME FROM BEING ABLE TO MOVE!"**

**Great the mood swing of the day, anger. **

**I hated these days.**

**He always took it out on me. It's not my fault that his experiments in the past caused a defect in his gametes, causing him to grow and egg or whatever.**

**I just sighed. "Yes **_**Darling. **_**What would you like to eat."**

"**I DON'T KNOW! IF I WAS ABLE TO MOVE I'D BE ABLE TO SEE WHAT WAS IN THE FRIDGE!"**

**Man. Sometimes I wish this never happened. But I have to admit, he looks pretty sexy when he's pregnant. **

"**Alright."**

**I walked out the room to have a pillow thrown at the back of my head, but I kept walking see there was no point in being yelled again.**

**Mood Swing 2: Lust**

"**Roy."**

"**Yea."**

"**I want you."**

"…"

"**And you know how I want you."**

"…"

"**Inside of…"**

"**Ok I got it."**

**You would think that the fact of having a child in you and not be the happiest person in the whole world about it would stay away from sex or anything pertaining to it for awhile. Oh how I was wrong. Though I have to say, I don't mind when Ed tries to get sexual, makes us both happy.**

**Mood Swing 3: Jealousy **

**How I hate Ed when he's jealous. If it was any other person or **_**girl of a matter of fact, I would be able to do something about it however Ed being a guy (1) and an alchemist (2) it's very difficult to keep him…stable..**_

"_**I'M GOING TO FUCKEN KILL YOU" **_

"_**but I I…"**_

"_**BITCH! I SAW HOW YOU WERE LOOKING AT HIM!"**_

"_**I ju… I just. Want… wanted to take your order."**_

"_**LIES!"**_

_**Ed was almost across the table waving his human arm in the air like a maniac. The waitress was backing away frightened.**_

"_**Ed please calm down."**_

"_**OH SO NOW YOUR TAKING HER SIDE HUH! I SEE HOW IT IS"**_

"_**Ed that's not what I'm doing and you know it. I just want to have a nice dinner."**_

"_**OH SO NOW THE DINNERS MORE IMPORTANT THEN ME!"**_

_**I don't think I would be able to take anymore tonight…**_

_**Mood Swing 4 Shyness**_

"_**Ed are you hungry?"**_

"_**a lil" the little blonde alchemist whispered.**_

"_**Ed are you alright?"**_

_**Ed nodded like a little child burying his head in his legs.**_

"_**ok. Ill go get your food"**_

_**A small hand reached out to grab my jacket.**_

_**I turned around to see Ed holding onto it for dear life.**_

'_**Ed whats wrong"**_

_**Ed shook his head "Don't…don't leave"**_

_**This was the cutest sight ever.**_

"_**Ed, are you being shy?"**_

_**Ed's whole face turned bright red. I got my answer.**_

_**Mood Swing 5 Panicky**_

"_**ROYYY!! OMG ROY!!"**_

_**I rushed in. "What what, what's wrong Ed?"**_

"_**I think I just lost my cell phone."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**I said I think I just lost my cell phone." A panicky Ed searching the whole room, throwing things aside and making a mess of the room.**_

"_**Uh Ed?"**_

"_**SHUT AND HELP ME LOOK!"**_

"_**Ed."**_

"_**LOOK"**_

"_**ED"**_

"_**WHAT"**_

"_**It's in your back pocket."**_

"_**Oh."**_

_**Rolling my eyes I walked out the door. **_

_**Five minutes later**_

"_**ROY!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I THINK I LOST MY WATCH."**_

…

_**No More Mood Swings**_

"_**THANK GOD"**_

"_**Ed, I thought you didn't believe in god?"**_

"_**I was speaking hypothetically"**_

"_**Ah."**_

"_**Anyways. THANK GOD NO MORE PAIN."**_

"_**Yea thank god.." No more damn mood swing attacks and I got a sweet baby girl out of it.**_

_**Ed was rocking the baby in his arms.**_

"_**She looks like you."**_

_**Ed shook his head.**_

"_**Nah. She looks more like you."**_

"_**You know Ed, I have to tell you all the hell I've been through were really worth it."**_

"_**Hell YOU'VE been THROUGH?!?"**_

_**Aww Crap. After Pregnancy Mood Swings. **_


End file.
